A believer right?
by roxychikamanda
Summary: My version of what happened when martha got locked up.


Ok this story is my version of what happened to Martha when she got drugged and locked up

Martha woke up trying to recognize where she was "Where am I.." she lifted her head up weakly she then had flashbacks "Oh my god" she thought to her self she then went to pick up her mobile out of her back pocket but it wasn't there. Martha stood up and looked around she then saw some shovels so she tried to bang it on the door no luck.

At the surf club Alf and jack we're getting worried "Ok she sent me a text message, but it doesn't mean anything!" "Mate she will be ok she probably got hold up" Alf said trying to convince himself. "You don't know that I mean Martha is never late for a shift unless there's an emergency and she knows that you have a meeting. "Speaking of a meeting" Alf said "I have to go I rang Beth and she's working here"

"Let me out" as Martha banged on the door with her knuckles but it was no use all she was getting was sore hands she sat down tearing but she knew one thing she had to stay in here so when the police come they have proof she had been locked up.

2 hours had passed and jack was getting worried without no hesitation he went to the believers farm "Where is she?" "Where is who" Jonah asked "Oh don't play dumb with me where is Martha" Tasha over heard this and walked over to jack and Jonah "She's gone home she wasn't to keen on joining the believers so she left" replied Tasha "Well she never came home" jack snapped. Jack started walking around the farm "What do you think your doing? This is trespassing." "I'm going to find my girlfriend mate so if you font like it that's your problem" jack said as he stormed off. The believers followed him Jonah looked at mamma rose.

Martha heard people "I'm in here help me" she shouted banging on the door "Let me out!"

Jack heard these voices and ran to the shed door he managed to get it open "Jack!" Martha cried. "Jack they…. Locked me up and drugged me" "Shhh" jack said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

Tasha looked disgusted "Mac what where you doing in the shed?" Martha stared at Tasha with fury "What do you mean they locked me up and drugged me!" "That's nonsense you shouldn't be messing around with sheds" as Tasha walked off.

"Jonah Abraham" Jack said I want you to come down the station to discuss the kidnap of Martha Mackenzie.

When Martha arrived at the hospital she got a blood test done and was seeing if she really did get drugged. Martha stood up and collected her test and walked to jack. She then opened them to see the tests were positive jack was shocked. "Well what now" Martha asked. "Well" jack said "Lets just say the believers wont be seen in a long time" as he smiled.

At the farm Martha ran to Tash as police cars were taking Mamma rose, charity, guy and some of the other believers away "What's going on?" asked tasha "Tasha the results came back positive "They did drug me" Tasha looked at Martha with tears down her eyes "But I. Trusted these people!" Martha suddenly realized "Rebecca" she said! She ran into the bushes only too see Rebecca locked up Martha and the others managed to set her free "Thanks so much" she gasped. Jack smiled "Rebecca could you come down the station to answer a few questions?" "Sure" she said.

Martha then took Tasha to mamma rose's tent "OMG" Tasha said as she looked around she fell on her knees and cried. She then picked up her phone "I'm so sorry Mac, Jack I was a looser" "its ok" they both said "But I'm sure someone else would like to hear that apology" jack smiled.

They then all arrived in the surf club to see Robbie in the corner sitting down Tasha sighed and sat down next to him and kissed him "I love you" she said "But tasha..What...Beleivers...You?" Martha and jack filled Robbie in about the whole day Robbie and Tasha walked off to go dance after all it was Beths birthday "Your amazing you know that" jack said. Martha smiled and laid her head on jack "I love you" "I love you too'" jack said as they kissed.

After that day the believers where never seen and the whole of summer bay where in peace.

Well I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
